


Hallway Walks and Midnight Talks

by icedhotchocolate



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, Fluff, I literally don’t know how kiibo’s charging system works, M/M, One Shot, aaaaahhhhhh, bear with my stupidity, definitely not projecting haha, get yourself someone who hugs you like shuichi hugs kiibo, it’s kiibo venting o’clock, saiibo, sleep mode? charging? idek, why is the emoji for despair 😩
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedhotchocolate/pseuds/icedhotchocolate
Summary: Shuichi and Kiibo coincidentally find each other in the dormitory halls at midnight. They decide to pass the time with a heart-to-heart (and maybe even a hug?)
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Hallway Walks and Midnight Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Not me writing another fic where Shuichi comforts Kiibo 😳
> 
> Don’t worry next time I’ll write something more heart-warming :)))

Shuichi Saihara couldn’t sleep.

This wasn’t a surprise to him, as he usually dealt with annoying cases of insomnia, but tonight it was especially harsh. No matter how much he tossed and turned, no matter the breathing techniques he used, he just couldn’t seem to get sleepy. Though the boy was definitely tired, his mind and thoughts couldn’t seem to relax. 

Despite it being still slightly early, (if you could consider midnight an early time), Shuichi decided to take a walk down the halls in his pajamas. Maybe it’ll tire him out? And so the boy quietly opened his door and snuck out of his room. 

While walking down the narrow halls, his mind started to wander. Shuichi didn’t really know what he would do on this random walk, nor did he think about how far he should go. But he didn’t have to answer the last question, as he immediately stopped when he spotted someone else sitting on the floor.

“Kiibo? What are you doing here?”

The robot was curled up next to the entrance to his room. He looked like he had been spacing out, though Shuichi couldn’t tell what he was thinking about from his expression.

“I could ask the same for you, Shuichi,” Kiibo looked up at Shuichi with his big eyes. He never realized how... pretty those eyes were.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I thought I should take a little walk to tire myself out,” the boy kept his voice essentially a whisper, trying not to wake any other students. 

“My system is fully charged, so there’s no need for me to go into sleep mode. Though my room was starting to feel stuffy, so I have decided to sit and ponder out here. You may stay with me, if you’d like,” Kiibo patted the area to his right, and Shuichi gladly took a seat next to the robot.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what were you pondering about, exactly?” Kiibo took notice of the tiredness in Shuichi’s voice.

“Well, I just uhm... I...” Kiibo’s shoulder’s tensed. The dark-haired boy stared to look concerned.

“You can tell me, it’s alright,” Shuichi reassured. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“I feel like a bother. I’m not a human like everyone else here, after all. They only care about the robots in media, the ones with the sci-fi features. But I don’t want that. I want to be human. Yet when I try my hardest, everyone ignores me. Everyone just... everyone just wants the stereotyped version of a robot, not the truthful o-one, and it’s just so frustrating,” Kiibo’s bottom lip began to tremble. Shuichi’s eyes widened from his words. Had he kept that bottled up inside all this time?

“They think I’m too boring or annoying, and that just b-because I’m a robot I don’t have feelings. People think they can say whatever they want to me, and that I’ll just have some automated response. I hate it! I just wish I could change every single person’s mind. I wish I could please them and still please myself. It’s all very difficult, Shuichi. Why is it so difficult?” Kiibo sniffled. Now his hands shaking as well. Shuichi stayed hushed to check if Kiibo was finished. 

“Shuichi, what do you see me as? What do you want me to be?”

Hearing his sad tone broke the detective’s heart, and he immediately embraced Kiibo in a hug. Kiibo relaxed when he felt the other boy’s arms wrapped around him, and he buried his face in Shuchi’s chest.

“Kiibo, I want you to know that I don’t see you as any of that. When I think of you, I think of how caring and thoughtful and endearing you are. You’re loyal and kind... and... and... I really like you a lot. Really. So don’t think you have to change for anybody, Kiibo. You’re perfect the way you are,” Shuichi continued to hug poor Kiibo, and comforted him with what Shuichi knew for a fact: Kiibo was amazing, and he didn’t deserve to feel this way. The robo-boy softly smiled, and even blushed slightly.

“Thank you so much, Shuichi. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that.”

The two continued to hug on the hallway floor, with the detective rubbing the other boy’s back as he kept his face on Shuichi’s torso. Kiibo felt relieved getting his heavy feelings off his shoulders, and hearing Shuichi’s soothing voice made him feel even better. Nothing in his busy, wired brain could bother Kiibo when he had his hands held on tight to him. Everything was calm. Serene. Pleasing.

Shuichi had ended up almost drifting to sleep before Kiibo had assisted in walking him back to the detective’s dorm, their arms slung over each other’s shoulders. 

Though Kiibo had intended to leave, the two were instead snuggled up under Shuichi’s covers, not an anxious thought in their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this at midnight so forgive any crappy writing :///
> 
> Uhhhhh but yea I lauv them 😀
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
